monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrSolomon/Solomon's Tale; The Seekers of Truth. Chapter 7.
Chapter 7: The World Under Siege. New Orders. Black Alice had transported both of us to the Drain Lab. After arriving. I immediately rushed to Promestein. "Master Promestein!" I said as I rushed to her. She had fallen unconcious. "La Croix! Laplace! Promestein is injured!" La Croix appeared suddenly and aided me in helping her up. Laplace turned towards us and prepared a stretcher to lay her down in. "Laplace, restore her vitals!" "I'm on it." Laplace said as we laid her down. La Croix turned to me as Lucia rushed into the room. "Solomon, what happened?" She asked. "She had confronted the Hero Luka and the Monster Lord. She was about to use the unfinished 'White Rabbit' until Black Alice showed up and stopped us and sent us here." I had explained. We soon rushed to restore her vitals. After we had finished, she was resting. I returned to my quarters as the others waited. I had a Back-claw to repair. "Those two got lucky." Hyde had said. "You're right. We underestimated their power." I responded as I reconstructed the back claw. I added a second claw this time and reinforced their durability. I heard my door open as Promestein entered the room. "Solomon, may I have a word with you?" "Ah Master Promestein! You're awake." I said with relief. "Indeed. You were wise in calling the other Seekers. Your medical talents were unfamiliar with Angels as well as that ancient seaweed." She said and soon noticed the repairs and improvements to the back claw unit. "Oh, what happened to your back-claw?" "The Monster Lord ripped it off." I said. "I figured I needed to upgrade it anyways." "Well I taught you well. It was about time we upgraded it. Now the reason I need to talk to you... is about Lucia." She said. "What's going on?" I asked. "Lucia wishes to oversee the destruction of her hometown in Witch Hunt village." She began to explain. "It's a sort of ritual for her. To achieve the level of sacrifice we each have done when becoming a Seeker of Truth." "Why wasn't I instructed to do the same to Port Natalia?" I asked. "I mean I know the Mermaid Queen personally requested to attack that city alone and all but what's the reason for her going?" "Lucia wasn't ordered, she went on her own. You made sacrifices two years ago. You gave up a life and a home back there and were willing to allow Black Alice's forces to perform their plan." She said. "But Lucia is different than you. She has only been a part of this organization for so long. Indeed part of her hatred for this town is the torture Lily put her through. It may be an incomplete desire of sacrifice and she may feel regret." "So what if that happens?" I ask. "What should we do?" "We pursue her and ensure she does not abandon the search for truth." She said. "I require you to observe Lucia's attack on her home village. If she goes through with her destruction, then all is fine. If our little, annoying hero Luka comes, don't interfere. I wish to see if Lucia will also deal with him." "And if she doesn't?" I ask. "What if she refuses to destroy her hometown?" "Return her to the Drain Lab. We can't lose members of our cause." "And if she refuses to come by willingly?" Promestein merely smiled. "I know you've wanted to hear this. Pursue her, capture her, and bring her back by force." I smiled at the idea. Lucia has done her 'fake revenge' extractions on me for aiding Lily. Now I can turn the tables. "I shall not fail then. Master Promestein." I finish my work and re-program the claws to my backpack. I put it on and stand up facing her. "Any other orders?" "I'm keeping you on reserve. The Mermaid Queen is attacking your hometown and Third insisted on Angels guarding the Four Spirits. Chimeras are invading Grand Noah and Goldport, Black Alice's forces are invading in other areas. I shall deploy you if your services are needed." She said. "By the way, La Croix told me you needed to talk to me?" "Oh yes, two important things." I said. "First off, Black Alice being aware of the White Rabbit. I tried to warn you but we were pre-occupied with the invasion and that attack." "I'm aware now, we're continuing its development." She said. "Secondly..." I knew now it would be important to mention this despite promising someone. "Keep security up in the lab. Eden might snoop during this invasion." I knew I had promised Cupid, but Promestein is upping security already due to Black Alice's awareness of the 'White Rabbit.' "Indeed, Eden may wish to observe all of the Seekers and not just myself." She said. "If that's all, then I must resume my work, and you should prepare to depart for Witch Hunt Village." "Yes Master Promestein." I said as she turned and exited my room. I grabbed my staff and sheathed my blade. And prepared to depart. Promestein soon re-entered. "Oh, one more thing." She said approaching me, standing close to me. "Yes?" I asked nervously. Promestein soon removed my goggles and deleted the saved image of her seaweed form. "Scanning my vitals?" She asked. "Do you doubt my intelligence? I could eat you for trying that old excuse." I gulped and sweated. Nervously blushing as she confronted me. "I apologize. Don't eat me." I said. She handed me back my goggles. "Trust me, if I ever had to kill you, it would be nothing but pure, blissful pleasure. Perhaps I'll think of a punishment for you or an experiment by my own hand if that's what you desire." She said. Causing me to blush even more. "Now off you go, my perverted assistant." I backed away quickly and teleported away. Embarrassed at her suggestions and imagining just how she'd do me in. Category:Blog posts